The Little Mermaid
by b.r.m766
Summary: Prince Eric has captured the heart of Young Ariel. She will do anything to be with him but what happens when someone jeopardizes her being with him. When different worlds collide what will happen.


The moment she laid eyes on him she fell in love. She was young only 16 which is something that affected her view on him. She didn't know what it was that had her captivated, perhaps it was the wave of confidence that surrounded him or his handsome face but with every second she watched him through that ship window she found herself wishing she was in there with him. She knew in that minute she would do anything to be with him and wished she could be above the water and walking on the land.

It wasn't until a month later that she encountered the beautiful man known as Prince Eric. She sat atop a rock with her tail swaying back and forth through the water as she sung a soft melody. Eric had been rowing when he came across the beautiful redhead mermaid with the voice of an angel. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had never had the privilege of seeing a mermaid and as he grew closer to her he became more and more mesmerised. Ariel knew the power her voice could hold over people but this was finally her chance to be with the man she loved.

'What is your name?' he spoke with elegance. He waited in anticipation as she continued to hum softly to a tune unknown to him.

'Ariel' she finally spoke.

'I, Prince Eric am honoured to have the privilege of being in the presence of such a beautiful creature'

she giggled softly and then continued her soft melody.

she knew that she could make him do anything she wanted and what she wanted was to be his but that was soon ruined by the clap of thunder that echoed through the sky. Seconds later rain started to fall and Eric snapped out of his trance-like state.

In lightning quick speed Ariel dove under the water and quickly returns to the world unknown to Eric.

She hated that her chance was ruined and for nights dreamed of what it would be like to be his, living on the land by his side. She needed to be with him, she felt like her life would have no purpose if she could not be with him so she did the only thing she could.

As she swam through the murky water and around the dead coral she started to regret her decision of going to The sea witch known as Ursula for help. She finally reached Ursula's cave and timidly swam in.

' what can I do for you young Ariel' Ursula's voice boomed causing Ariel to shrink in fright.

' I want to be on the land with the one I truly love'

"yes I can give you this but not for free. There is a small price that you will have to pay' she said in a sickenly sweet voice.

'What is the price'

'Well' she boomed 'you want to be with the one you love and be on the land with legs both I can give you but….. I need your voice in return'

' m-my voice' she stuttered

' yes Ariel your voice'

' but I need my voice'

'you need nothing but your looks'

'but what about my life down here will I ever get to see my father or brothers again'

'they won't even know your gone, you're irrelevant' she spoke with malice.

'Fine I will do it'

She tried to stand but with every step she felt her knees buckle and her legs give way as she fell to the ground. How was she supposed to find Prince Eric if she couldn't even walk or call out for help. After her tenth attempt she gave up and laid helpless on the sand hoping for someone to give her a hand. She didn't know how long she lay there for before she heard the voices of three men.

' I should've known she only wanted me for the money' she heard the first say,

' Don't worry mate there are plenty fish in the sea' another replied.

' Hey would you look at that, there is a young girl lying on the beach'

' She looks like she needs a hand'

'she doesn't look like she's from around here, I would've recognised a girl as beautiful as that'

' We should take her to the prince', she heard there exchange and hoped that the Prince they were talking about was the one she truly loved.

One of the men draped his shirt over her bare body and they helped her to stand up. She fell back down before she could fully stand and they asked her if she was alright. She tried to speak and tell them she couldn't walk but without a voice that was useless. After much attempts they came to the conclusion that she could not walk.

Eric heard foot steps and voices behind the door, this was then followed by a knock to which he replied saying 'come in'. A set of footsteps were heard approaching him and he looked up to see 3 of his sailors carrying a young girl with fiery redhair and an innocent face. He looked at the four in confusion waiting for an explanation.

'we found her by the shore sir' spoke one.

'Is she injured' eric replied.

'Uhh… we are not sure sir, she can't speak or walk' he replied with hesitance in his voice.

'put her on the sofa in the corner and please escort yourselves out' eric dismissed them.

Ariel looked up at eric timidly from her spot on the sofa.

'You look familiar young girl, do you have a name?' Eric asked

she tried to speak but of course her voice was caught in her throat and wouldn't come out.

'Can you not speak?' he asked to which she nodded her head in reply.

Ariel spent 2 weeks living in the palace with Eric treating her like a princess or so she thought. They spent the whole two weeks together, the best two weeks of her life. After a few days she had gotten used to her legs and could now walk as if she had been her whole life. She learnt to cook a few basic recipes and loved cooking for Eric as well as cleaning the palace. She liked knowing she was helping him out and she thought for sure that they would be married soon. She believed it had only taken 2 weeks for him to fall in love with Ariel, but things are never as they seem.

Eric had grown close to Ariel over the two weeks she had been with him. He was fond of her and saw her as a close friend. He couldn't deny the fact that she was undeniably beautiful and loved how great she was at listening but she was just a girl. He knew she was in love with him but what good is that if he didn't love her back. It was two weeks after meeting Ariel that he saw Marie. She was this beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. Eric has been searching for the future queen for years now and he had finally found the one. Eric demanded her hand in marriage and with marriage came the throne.

Ariel was crushed when Eric had announced his wedding, she couldn't believe it. She had really thought that he had loved her.

Time was running out she had to get to Eric before he married Marie. He couldn't marry her, he didn't know who she truly was. Ariel pushed herself forward running to get to the place their wedding was being held. Still not used to her legs she ran clumsily. She could see the church which only made her run faster and her determination rise. She pushed through the church doors but the sight infront of her made her stomach drop and her heart stop. She was too late, they were all ready being applauded by the audience as they headed for the doors as newly wedded. Ariel didn't know how this could happen, she thought his heart belonged to her as much as hers belonged to him. But as he grew closer with his eyes shining with happiness and his smile widening, her heart broke more and more with every second she watched. She longed to be the one he was happy about but sadly she wasn't and she never will be. She wanted so greatly to call out to him and to tell him that she is the one who should be by his side, but without a voice she could do nothing but watch helplessly. Eric finally reached her with his bride.

'Young girl I am glad you could make it, I finally have the love of my life and the throne, you have really helped me these past two weeks around the palace and you are such a great friend' he said fondly.

Her heart shattered as she felt her world fall apart.

She didn't know where to go now as she could not return to the ocean she once called home and had no hope in being by Eric's side now that he has found his true love. She had no voice but only her looks left but did not know where to go from there. She sat by the ocean staring blankly out at the sea feeling useless without a man by her side. As she stared out at the sea. She longed for her voice back, her life back, and most of all her man back but it was too late for any of that now. She suddenly felt a wave of anger consume her and no longer felt sadness but rage. She thought about how Marie has taken her everything from her and how she has nowhere to go and she wanted Marie to pay. She wanted to take away everything from Marie and that was what she was going to do, no matter how long it took her. With this same thought and goal in her head the darkness inside her grew stronger and stronger with each day that went by.


End file.
